The Strange Happenings of Peter Parker
by across-violet-skies
Summary: "Do you lay eggs?" Peter froze for a moment, but caught himself. "What? No!" Peter exclaimed. Mpreg. Rated M so I don't get in trouble. Not super graphic.
1. Chapter 1

_First story! Hey Spiderman fandom, here I come! I hope you enjoy the story, and please leave a review and follow/favorite this story! Thank you!_

_Warning: this story will eventually contain mpreg, but no descriptions of sexual activity. Just so everyone knows. It's only rated M because some people aren't comfortable with mpreg._

**_I don't own anything but the plot._**

* * *

"You got bit by a spider?" Ned paused, processing this new information. "Can it bite me? It'd probably hurt, right? You know what, whatever. Even if it did hurt, I'll let it bite me. Maybe. How much did it hurt?"

"Spider's dead, Ned." Peter rolled his eyes. Ned clicked his tongue in distaste, but kept quiet. That is, until they reached the scene of the robbery from the night before. The destruction was unreal. The little corner store had huge strips of it missing, and the whole place was blackened with ashes and burnt bricks. The bank wasn't any better. The whole intersection was blocked with police tape. Ned stared at the ruins, his mouth agape.

"Woah. You were here?" He asked, his eyes wide with fear and amazement.

"Yeah," Peter said nonchalantly.

"You could've died." Peter didn't say anything more about it, and Ned quickly changed the subject. "Do you lay eggs?" Peter froze for a moment, but caught himself.

"What? No!" Peter exclaimed. He didn't think much of the question. Ned had been asking Peter about his abilities since he found out, and this was just another one of his odd questions.

A few days later, Peter began to feel rather... strange. He was tired, more tired than he should've been, and he felt absolutely nauseous. But Peter went to school nevertheless, which turned out to be a huge mistake. So, on Monday morning, 7:28 AM, Peter was in his first period class, which happened to be Intro to Computer Science. He shared this class with Ned, which usually made the class a little more tolerable. However, today it was just making it worse.

"Can you summon an army of spiders?" Ned questioned.

"No," Peter said flatly, stomach churning.

"How far can you shoot your webs? If I were you, I would go to the top of a building and just shoot them." The girl sitting in front of the pair, Paige, turned around and shushed them, glaring at the two teens. Of course, Ned kept asking questions, just quieter so Paige wouldn't get them in trouble.

"Can you talk to spiders? That would be cool. I wonder what a spider would say. Do you think spiders are smart?" Peter was seeing spots now, and he put his head down onto his desk. "Hey, are you okay?" Peter didn't respond. He couldn't respond, actually, due to the stomach bile climbing its way up his throat. "You look kinda pale, do you need to g-" Ned was cut off by a loud retching sound. Peter threw up the contents of his stomach, passing out after coughing up the last bit. Luckily, Ned caught him before he had the chance to land in his puddle of puke.

·

"Peter? Please wake up, c'mon." Peter groaned as he regained consciousness, putting his hand to his pounding head. "Pete?"

"Ugnnnah," Peter groaned, keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Kiddo, I know you're awake. Can you open your eyes for me?" Tony sounded like he was worried, which confused Peter. Why was he worried? What had happened? Suddenly it all came flooding back. Peter sat up abruptly, eyes wide. That turned out to be a mistake, because apparently he hadn't healed yet from whatever was wrong with him. Peter doubled over, groaning loudly.

"Hey, Pete, take it easy. Do you remember what happened?"

"Um... yeah. Yeah, I got sick," Peter stated. Tony snorted, but his expression was still serious.

"That's not all you did. Do you recall fainting during class?" Peter looked at his lap.

"No...?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't answer a question with another question," Tony frowned. Peter furrowed his brows, in both confusion and pain. His stomach was still churning uneasily, and his head was pounding.

"What's wrong with me?" Peter groaned, curling over in pain. "Hurts."

"I know buddy, I know." Tony looked sympathetic, with a twinge of worry. "We haven't been able to run proper tests yet. Banner should be here soon." His comforting words were unheard by Peter, however. He couldn't focus on anything. The pain was increasing at an alarming rate, and he couldn't take it any longer. Around him, the world faded.

.

"Did you run the diagnostics yet?"

"Yeah, I just did, but I think it's broken. Look at these readings! It shouldn't be possible."

"What? That's a new upgrade! How could it be broken?"

"Look at the readings, Tony. Something's not right here."

"Does that say he's-"

"Yep. Which isn't possible, at least it shouldn't be. Even with the spider DNA, he's still biologically male. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Nothing. I'll try running some manual tests. You try and fix this."

"Fine. Why don't you try a different scanner? I have a couple more with the medical supplies," Tony suggested.

"Alright. But what if it gives the same results?"

"Then rely on the manual tests. Call for me if anything happens, or if he wakes up again. The past few times he's been terrified. Doesn't remember waking up earlier. Just be careful."

"I will." Tony walked out, taking the scanner to try and fix it. As his footsteps faded, Bruce chuckled to himself, smiling a little at Tony's protectiveness over the spiderling. He grabbed one of the other scanners Tony mentioned, running Peter's diagnostics for a second time. He frowned as the same results from last time popped up on the screen.

"What?! This isn't even possible!" Bruce exclaimed, frustration building up inside the scientist. He sighed, trying to keep calm. Bruce went for the manual examination, poking and prodding at the unconscious teen. Peter groaned, shifting around in his half awake state.

"Peter? Peter, can you hear me?" Bruce questioned. Peter rubbed his eyes, seemingly more awake than he had been the last 3 times he had woken up.

"Yeahhh?" Peter replied, suspicious of the situation. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember waking up at all earlier?"

"Uhh... no. I don't even know why I'm here," Peter protested. He suddenly doubled over, pain clearly etched in his face. "Now I know why."

"Yes, well, that's the thing. We can't seem to figure out what's wrong with you. Would you mind answering a few questions?" At Peter's nod of approval, he continued. "This might be a bit awkward, but I assure you it's necessary for me to know." Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Go on."

"Have you participated in sexual activity in the past month?" Peter's eyes widened, not prepared for this kind of question.

"Ummm... no," Peter admitted, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Interesting. Have you ever been experimented on?" Bruce wondered. Peter avoided eye contact, keeping his head down. He grimaced at the thought.

"Yes." Peter's voice was no louder than a whisper, cracking on the singular syllable. He felt a few tears leak from his eyes. Bruce, however, hadn't heard the quiet response.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes," Peter repeated, louder this time. He kept his head down, trying to avoid embarrassment while also telling the truth.

"You have? How long ago was this?" Bruce asked, suddenly very curious.

"About 2 months ago. I don't really know exactly what happened. I think they did something to mess with my memory. All I remember is the pain. It hurt so bad."

"I see." Bruce was trying his best not to push Peter too far, but also wanted to know as much as he could. "Where would you say the pain was coming from?" Peter contemplated the thought for a moment, responding with a grimace.

"My abdomen hurt really bad. Like it does now, but worse." Bruce nodded, scribbling furiously on his clipboard.

"Thank you Peter, that'll do. You may rest now." He nodded, laying back down on the bed. He drifted off to sleep, into a world where nightmares reign. It wasn't going to be a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story! Please leave a review and follow/favorite for more! I hope to see you all soon!_

_In all honesty I probably won't update this much, since I'm not usually on this account a lot. But who knows?_


	2. Chapter 2

_hi again, sorry for the long wait haha oops, but at least quarantine has given me a lot of time to write... except I may or may not be using that time to make bad tik toks hahaha_

_Also keep in mind that this is a second account and therefore isn't my priority, but I am trying to update this I really am_

* * *

Peter tossed his head, gripping his sheets. He was in agony, even while unconscious. The pain was intense, more so than anything he had ever felt. Even getting shot hurt less than this strange pain in his stomach.

Peter was dreaming, horrible, graphic flashbacks to a time he had forgotten. At least, he thought so. But the memories came back, the awful, pain-filled memories of his time in captivity. They weren't exactly clear, but Peter knew enough. He wished it had stayed forgotten, because not knowing hurt less than this horrible truth.

"Peter, you're awake. I need to talk to you," Bruce stated, a strange look on his face.

"Okay," Peter agreed hesitantly.

"We think we have a diagnosis. But I would still like to perform a few tests, just to make sure," he informed. "Or, rather, one test."

"What's wrong with me?" Peter questioned. "Please, I need to know." Bruce sighed.

"I know, Peter, and we will tell you. But first, I would really like to confirm the results, since they were a little... strange." The spider-powered teen frowned, but didn't protest. Bruce wheeled Peter's bed into a small room, containing a piece of equipment.

"What is that?" Peter asked, his voice wavering. Bruce connected a few wires, turning on a screen.

"An ultrasound machine," he answered, searching around in a small drawer. He produced a tube of what looked like gel, placing it on the desk. "Will you lift up your shirt for me, please?" Peter did as asked, pulling at the soft fabric. "This is going to be a bit cold, just a warning." The tube of gel was uncapped, the contents being squirted into Peter's stomach.

"Ah!" Peter reacted. "What, did you refrigerate that or something?" Bruce chuckled softly, pulling out a small device. It looked like a stick of deodorant, with wires coming out the bottom. Bruce pressed it against the gel on Peter's abdomen, staring at the screen as he moved it around. Peter shivered at the odd feeling, hating the sensation of having the cold gel rubbed into his skin. Bruce was focused on the screen, freezing when he went over a certain section of Peter's abdomen.

"What is it?" The teen questioned, his voice small. Bruce continued staring at the screen, running over the same part of Peter's stomach over and over again, as if what he saw would change of he did it enough. As he repeated the motion, his jaw dropped ever-so-slightly. "Mister Doctor Banner? What's wrong?"

"Oh! Sorry Peter, I was just... shocked," Bruce answered, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Good shocked or bad shocked?" Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, switching off the ultrasound. He wiped away the gel on Peter's stomach. The spider-kid's anxiety rose with every passing moment of silence. "Please, just tell me what's wrong with me!" He begged. Bruce wheeled his bed back to the med bay, sighing.

"I think Tony should hear this too. FRIDAY? Tell Tony he's needed in the med bay." Peter fiddled with his shirt anxiously. Whatever was wrong with him, it must be bad. He wondered if he was going to die. Maybe that's why Bruce wasn't telling him.

"Bruce, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Tony looked anxiously at Peter, the worry evident in his tired features. Bruce sighed, nodding to Tony. "Wait, seriously? How?" Peter looked back and forth between the two men.

"What is it!?" He exclaimed.

"Peter... I don't know how this is even possible, but... you're pregnant," Bruce admitted. Peter's jaw went slack.

"I don't feel so good..." He held a hand to his head dizzily. The young hero's eyes rolled back into his head, his body going limp.

"Peter! Bruce, what just happened to him!?" Tony questioned, looking over Peter's limp form worriedly.

"It's most likely he passed out from shock, Tones. It is a pretty terrifying diagnosis for a 16 year-old male," he pointed out. "It's definitely unexpected."

"I know... I just want him to be ok. And I don't really know how this could've possibly happened," Tony frowned. Bruce nodded sympathetically.

"I don't quite understand it either, but I'm assuming it has something to do with the fact that he was experimented on."

"What!?"

"Remember around 2 months ago when Peter went missing for a few days?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Apparently he got experimented on by whoever had taken him. And whatever they did somehow made this possible," Bruce explained. "At least, that's the most reasonable explanation for it. It could always be a side effect of the spider bite, but that seems unlikely."

"Why didn't he tell us? I knew something was off with him when he came back..." Tony groaned. "I should've tried harder to get him to tell me what happened, why didn't I ask more questions?"

"Tony. You can't blame yourself for this, how could you have known? Besides, if he wanted you to know, he would've told you sooner," Bruce replied.

"I just want him to be ok," Tony sighed, looking worriedly at the unconscious teen.

"He will be, Tones. He will be."

* * *

_sorry it took so long, but here's an update! I've also made myself promise to try and work on this story as much as the ones on my other account, so expect more frequent updates soon!_

_Don't forget to review/follow/favorite for more!_


End file.
